1. Field
The invention relates to a wire grid polarizer plate and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parallel conductive wire array in which parallel conductor wires are arranged to polarize only a specific polarized light in an electromagnetic wave is generally referred to as a wire grid.
A wire grid structure having a period that is shorter than a wavelength of corresponding light has a polarization characteristic that it reflects a polarized light in a wire direction and permeates a polarized light that is perpendicular to the wire direction with respect to a non-polarized incident light. Accordingly, the wire grid structure has the advantage that it can reuse the reflected polarized light in comparison to an absorption type polarizer.